


Bish you ain't James Bond

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [28]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Sunglasses and a hat isn’t a disguise!”





	Bish you ain't James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> So these might slow down a bit over the coming weeks. My writers block left so now I can work on my book :)
> 
> Again, I have to thank my muse; 
> 
> Camz, babe thank youu for da cuteness and still distracting me from writing 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :)

It was hard having a secret girlfriend. Dinah didn’t have this problem, her and Normani got to make out whenever they wanted to. And Ally, well she definitely doesn’t have any issues with management.

  
But oh no. Lauren wants to date a girl because she’s  _ bisexual _ which means either or and management has an aneurism. Well maybe it would’ve been okay if it was any other girl. Like Lucy, or even Halsey, Dua Lipa maybe. Anybody else and they might’ve been okay with it, promoted the hell out of it.

 

But oh no. Lauren wants her ex-bandmate. Lauren wants to date Camila Cabello. It’d been five years in the making. Five years of tension and arguments. Five years of waiting on both sides. Pining actually. They’d agreed in the early years that getting into anything would be too complicated for the band. So they waited. 

 

They waited and look where it got them. A secret shoved deep into the closet. It was awful, not being able to take Camila out for a proper date. I mean, the feud was over, management killed that shit swiftly after Lauren told them she was dating Camila. But still, it was still so fresh and new, being only four instead of five.

 

Lauren just wanted a normal relationship. God she wanted Camila coming to their shows and meeting her backstage, being allowed to wrap her arm around Camila’s shoulders and kiss her forehead. All that cute shit. Hell she wanted to be allowed to be seen in public with the girl. Lauren wanted it all; the cute and the sexy, the adorable and the mind blowing. Dammit she wanted it all but for now it was behind closed doors.

 

So yeah, secret relationships. They suck.

 

\----

 

For example, when one of them wanted to visit them while they happened to be in the same city they’d have to sneak around exceptionally well. And more than usual.

 

This was one of those times.

 

Lauren and the girls were in LA the same time Camila was for the 24K Magic Tour. It was a happy coincidence and Lauren and Camila had been planning it for months. Due to Camila’s touring and 5H’s album, there’d been so little time to sneak around and see each other. All Lauren wanted was to snuggle and love the girl of her dreams. 

 

Their plan was simple; Camila disguises herself and walks over to Lauren’s hotel, sneaking past fans and paparazzi to walk through the front door, straight up to Lauren’s room and then snuggle and kiss until she had to leave in the morning. Simple.

 

Of course Lauren overlooked one tiny thing in their grand plan, Camila’s part of the plan to be precise. All she had to do was look completely unlike herself with her outer clothes and look normal under it all. So like a long coat, floppy hat, big sunglasses or a scarf or something that wouldn’t let people know it’s her.

 

Lauren should’ve just gone to her.

 

No Lauren opened her door with a grin but it faded quickly.

  
“Please tell me you took off your disguise in the elevator.” Lauren whined. Camila frowned at her, slipping her Ray Ban’s off her face.

 

“Um, no. This is the disguise.” Camila chuckled, wrapping her arms around Lauren’s waist and pushing her backwards into the hotel room, kicking the door shut behind them. Camila kissed Lauren softly, letting Lauren sink into the kiss and wrap her hands around Camila’s shoulders. “I missed you baby.” 

 

Lauren smiled briefly before catching sight of Camila when she opened her eyes and she sprung out of her grasp.

  
“Camz! No. I can’t believe you did that!” Lauren screeched. Camila looked at her like a deer in headlights.

  
“Did what?” She asked quietly.

 

“Camz, I don’t know how to say this other than, sunglasses and a hat are not a disguise!” Lauren yelped. 

 

Camila adjusted the backwards banana snapback on her head and glanced down at the Ray Ban in her hand.

 

“Yes they are.” She said with a frown. Lauren looked at her with eyes filled with adoration for the younger girl, she was so convinced she was right. Lauren sighed, plucking the snapback from her head and throwing it on the bed behind them.

 

“Babe, no it’s not. You are known for your love of bananas. You look incredible in snapbacks so everyone in a ten foot radius would’ve watched you walk by. These jeans just show that you have cuban heritage and I bet you walked up here looking smug.” Lauren said slowly. 

 

Camila blushed and her eyebrows furrowed further. She crossed her arms and pouted at Lauren.

 

“I thought it was a good disguise.” She muttered. Lauren melted at the sight of her girlfriend acting like a sad puppy. Lauren sighed, slowly taking Camila’s hands in her own and uncrossed her arms, wrapping them around her back and resting her forehead against Camila’s.

 

“It’s fine Camz. Wanna watch a movie?” Lauren asked quietly. Camila hesitated before smiling.

 

“Only if I can pick.”   
  


\----

 

Their peace barely lasted half the movie.

 

Lauren wasn’t even watching it, she was watching Camila. Camila who had her head rested just on the crook of her neck, legs intertwined with Lauren’s, arm flung over her chest, toying with the ends of Lauren’s hair. Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila’s back, slowly stroking up and down her spine, feeling the cuban melt into her touch and snuggle further into her side. Lauren was smiling so softly, so caught up in Camila that she didn’t hear the door opening.

 

“I told you she was here!” Dinah’s voice made Lauren flinch slightly and Camila just looked over to the door before back to the film.

  
“Hey Cheechee.” She called.

  
“Girl you in trouble.” Dinah said with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes as Normani and Ally stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

“Mila, girl, for real?” Normani said exasperatedly. Ally just rubbed her forehead.

 

“Could you have been anymore obvious?” Ally sighed. Camila looked over at them and Lauren just shook her head.

 

“What?” Camila asked with a frown.

 

“You trying to be sneaky to get your snuggle on with Lauser.” Dinah said, now lounging on the sofa at the foot of the bed.

 

“Wha- I was sneaky!” Camila said indignantly. Dinah laughed loudly, her head popping up from the sofa before cutting off suddenly.

  
“Oh you're serious. Bish you ain't James Bond.” She mumbled before lying back down. Normani stood at the foot of the sofa, running her hand through Dinah’s hair, looking at Camila and Lauren with a look of exasperation.

 

“You thought a backwards snapback and sunglasses were the way to hide your face.” Normani pointed out. “You wouldn’t know sneaky if it smacked you in the face Mila.” Dinah snickered at that and Ally sat on the edge of the bed next to Camila who was pouting.

  
“Mila, I thought you guys had planned this.” Ally said gently. Camila huffed and settled back into Lauren’s side, sulking. Lauren shook her head fondly.

 

“We did. I just forgot Camila’s… lack of…” Lauren trailed off when Camila narrowed her eyes up at her. Camila smirked at her and trailed her hand under Lauren’s t-shirt, stroking her stomach lightly.

 

“Whipped.” Dinah whispered. Lauren chucked a pillow at the sofa, landing hard on Dinah’s stomach. “Hey!”   
  
“Shut it Dinah.” Lauren hissed.

 

“Focus. Point is, everyone knows you came here Mila.” Ally said, Camila winced and Lauren shrugged.

  
“So what. I didn’t like being back in the closet with my girl who’s never actually been out the damn thing.” Lauren snapped. Ally’s eyes widened and Normani gasped quietly.

 

“Don’t be mean to Ally, she’s just stating the facts.” Normani said slowly. Lauren looked down guiltily and Dinah sat up.

 

“You two are just a mess today.” She mused with a smug smile on her face.

 

“Didn’t help that our meet and greet is in the hotel today which means all our fans are lining up outside.” Normani said again. Camila groaned and everyone looked at her.

 

“I mean I thought I heard my name being called a few times but I just kept walking.” She muttered. Lauren facepalmed along with the other three.

 

“Babe… seriously?” Lauren laughed. Camila smacked her arm lightly.

  
“Shut up Jauregui or no meet and greet reward.” Lauren shut up pretty quick after that and Dinah just smirked, opening her mouth only to be interrupted by another flying pillow, this time from Camila. “Zip it China, we both know you are just as whipped.”

 

“Focus people! God it’s like fish. Five second attention span I swear.” Ally muttered. “This is a surprise Camren attack.”

 

“Yeah for all of us. Laur, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us Mila was coming.” Normani said. Camila looked at Lauren.

 

“You didn’t tell them I was coming today?” She asked. Lauren shook her head sheepishly.

 

“I told them you’d be coming by tomorrow evening.” Lauren mumbled. Camila smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Lauren’s lips.

  
“That’s cute.” Camila whispered. Lauren grinned dopily and Dinah snorted.

  
“You two are too cute sometimes.” Dinah laughed. 

 

“FOCUS!” Ally yelled. “We now have to sneak Mila out!”

 

“Or she could just sit next to me at the meet and greet.” Lauren said. Ally laughed loudly.

 

“Don’t tell me you're serious?”

 

\----

 

She was damn serious. The five of them travelled down in the elevator, Lauren and Camila making out in one corner and Normani and Dinah in the other. Ally was on her phone, snapchatting with the two couples in the background.   
  
“Do you see the stuff I have to put up with with these people?” She said quietly.

 

“We can hear you bish.” Lauren said, separating from Camila for a split second to narrow her eyes at the camera before Camila’s hand appeared on her cheek and reconnects their lips.

 

“It’s less than thirty seconds down to the lobby.” Ally sighed, ending the video and posting it to her story.

 

The elevator doors dinged and all parties jumped apart, Dinah straightening her shirt, Normani running a hand down her skirt, Lauren running a hand through her hair and Camila wiping Lauren’s lipgloss off her lips.

 

“You four are ridiculous.” Ally sighed as the doors opened.

 

They filed out the elevator, Dinah and Normani holding hands and snickering to each other at Ally’s frustration, following the small girl down the hallway. Lauren had her arm wrapped around Camila’s shoulder, the pair of them following the other three with grins on their face.

 

Time to melt some hearts.

 

\----

 

Oh melt hearts they did. When Camila trailed behind Lauren, their hands intertwined, the crowd went absolutely fucking nuts. Lauren grinned widely, pulling another chair over next to hers so Camila could sit down.

 

“You guys know Camila right?” Lauren asked once they’d calmed down. Once there was a general screaming and crying of yes Lauren grinned. “Well I’m still going to introduce her.” Lauren took a deep breath but Dinah beat her to it.

 

“That’s Camila Cabello! Lauren finally grew some balls and asked her out! They date now!” She yelled. There was screaming, crying, laughing everywhere as Lauren blushed and Camila smirked.

 

“Correction, I asked Lauren out.” Camila said smugly. Lauren clenched her jaw and pursed her lips as she looked at her girlfriend.

  
“Camz, did you have to?” She hissed. Camila shrugged.

 

“What? We’ve already agreed you're whipped babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos all welcome below or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
